


Small Town

by ErynScarlet



Series: Pride Month 2020 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynScarlet/pseuds/ErynScarlet
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Pride Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770190
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Small Town

She’d been driving for hours. She wasn’t sure where she was going, only caring about getting away from where she had been. Turning the radio up, she nodded along to whatever tunes came on, paying little attention to the signs she passed. Hearing a ding from her phone she reached across to the passenger seat, pulling the device from her purse.

**Sam (2:24 p.m.):** I’ve got everything packed up for you. All I need is an address.

**Sam (2:26 p.m.):** I hope you find whatever it is you’re looking for on this trip.

Smiling, she dropped her phone in the cup holder beside her making a mental note to stop soon so she could reply. Glancing at the time, she also noted she needed to stop for food, not having eaten since she hopped in her car the night before. Checking the dashboard, she noted gas was something she should add to her list of things to do soon, the gauge sitting a little under a quarter. Sighing, she played with the radio, changing stations from what turned into the news to another playing music. Finding one playing songs she recognized and liked, she upped the volume a bit more, glancing at the highway signs searching for a place to stop for an hour or two.

Just over an hour later, a sign for a town came up, another sign shortly after showing food and lodging available in the small town. Deciding this town, she missed the name of it, would be as good as any other, she took the exit, following the signs to what looked like a family-owned diner. Driving down the streets of wherever it is she ended up, she felt out of place in her high-end car, surrounded by dirt-covered pick-up trucks and rusted bicycles. Pulling into the parking lot, she cut the engine. Slipping her phone and wallet into her pocket, she stepped out of the car, closing, and locking the door behind her.

The inside of the diner was warm and inviting, polaroid’s lining the wall at the end of the counter, a register on the opposite end. Empty bar stools lined the counter, a few people sitting in booths under the windows lining the outer walls of the building. Walking in, she passed a pair of elderly folks sitting at a table outside happily talking to one another.

“Welcome to Danver’s Diner,” A woman with short, auburn hair said, smiling as she took one of the many empty stools.

“Hello,” She said, looking to the woman’s nametag. _Alex_ set a laminated menu in front of her, stuffing her hands in her apron pocket.

“Let me know when you’re ready to order,” She said, a voice behind her calling the waitress’s attention.

“Thank you,” the brunette said. Glancing over the menu, she found a small variety of breakfast, lunch, and dinner items. Looking around, she spotted a clock on the wall above the door, another situated above a door she assumed lead to the kitchen. _4:15. A little late for lunch_ , she supposed, resigning herself to looking over the lunch and dinner menu. A few minutes later, the woman, Alex, came back, setting a glass of water in front of her.

“Ready to order?” She asked as she pulled a pen and notepad out of one of her pockets.

“I think I’ll have one of your salads,” she said, pointing to one of the many on the menu.

“Alright. Anything to drink?” Alex asked.

Reading over the different options, she pondered a few before deciding, “I think I’ll do root beer.”

“One salad and root beer coming right up,” Alex said, taking the menu, sliding it onto a shelf behind the counter. She watched as the waitress walked through the door at the end of the counter, disappearing into, what she could see through the open door, the kitchen. From the little bit she could see, two more women were there, both blonde. Looking around the diner, her gaze fell back on the polaroids along the wall. Looking around, finding nobody paying attention to her, she slid off the stool, walking over to the wall to look at the pictures. A lot of the pictures featured a girl looking a lot like Alex, but younger. At a certain point, another smaller girl joined the brunette in the photos. The first few pictures, the young blonde appeared shy, hiding in the background either behind the brunette, or barely in the frame at all. Over time, she noticed, the blonde appeared happier, more involved in whatever was going on at the time.

“That’s me,” A voice behind her said, startling her. Turning, she found Alex standing behind her, a smile on her face as she too looked over the photos.

“Apologies for startling you.” She added after a beat.

“It’s no problem,” she said, turning back to the photos.

“That’s me,” Alex repeated, pointing to the young brunette. “and that’s my sister Kara,” She added, pointing to the timid blonde.

“Does she work here too?” She asked.

“Yeah, but she prefers to stay in the back.” The waitress said, crossing her arms.

Nodding, she turned to walk back across the diner, reclaiming her seat, a dark glass sitting in place of the water that was there. A few moments later, Alex stood across from her behind the counter.

“Your salad should be ready in a few minutes.”

“Thank you.”

Turning to the door, Alex watched the woman sip at her drink, green eyes roaming around the building. Pushing through the door, she walked into the kitchen, stepping up to a counter beside an older blonde woman.

“How’s it coming. Mom,” She asked.

“Almost ready. J’onn and M’gann’s is ready if you would take it to them.” Eliza Danvers said, gesturing with her knife to a tray of plates ready to be served.

“Got it,” Alex said, taking them to the dining room.

“Kara, dear, do you think you can take this salad out?” Eliza asked, catching the attention of the young blonde standing at the sink.

“um. Okay. Who is it for?” she asked, drying her hands on a towel.

“The woman at the bar,” Eliza said, dropping the carrots into the bowl. “Alex didn’t ask what dressing she wanted,” She added.

“uh, I can ask,” Kara said, moving to put the bowl on a tray.

“Are you sure?” Eliza asked. “I can do it,” she added, stopping Kara’s hands from fidgeting with the sleeve of her undershirt.

“I can do it,” Kara said, picking up the tray. Taking a deep breath, she turned her back to the door, pushing it open. Glancing over her shoulder, she spotted a lone woman at the counter scrolling through her phone, her raven hair falling in waves over her shoulders, eyes flitting across the screen. Nimble fingers moved swiftly across the screen as the woman typed. Clearing her throat quietly, she hesitated when green eyes looked up at her, the phone discarded as a smile crossed the woman’s face.

“Hello,” She said, folding her hands in her lap.

“Uh, hi,” Kara said, setting the salad in front of the woman. “Uh, we didn’t know what kind of dressing you wanted so, uh, what would you like?”

“Anything you’ve got is fine.” The woman said, unrolling the napkin beside the bowl.

“Okay, I’ll be back in a second,” The blonde said, turning back to the kitchen.

“What did she want?” Eliza asked.

“She said whatever,” Kara said, putting the tray back. Turning to the fridge, she looked over the options. Selecting a bottle, she turned back to the dining room just as Alex walked in. stepping through the open door, she set the bottle in front of the woman.

“Thank you,” the woman said. Glancing around the diner, she found the place nearly empty, the booths filled with their usual mid-afternoon crowd. Glancing back at the kitchen door, she fidgeted in place before taking her apron off. Setting it on a shelf behind the counter, she circled the bar, taking a seat beside the woman, a bar stool separating them.

“I hope you don’t mind me sitting here,” Kara said, partially turning her head to look at the woman.

“Not at all,” the woman said.

“What’s your name, if you don’t mind me asking,” the blonde started, anxiety creeping in on her, “you don’t have to tell me, I just, uh, you’re new and, um. Sorry, I’ll shut up now.” She said, turning back towards the counter, cheeks going red as the sound of soft laughter reached her.

“You’re cute,” The woman smiled. Setting her fork down, she turned slightly. “You are right though, I am new. Though I don’t know how long I’ll be staying.” She said.

“Where are you going?” Kara asked.

“I’m not really sure. I just wanted to get away from everything. Start somewhere new. Here I am. I’m not sure if this is a pitstop or a destination yet though.” The woman said, stabbing a tomato.

“I know how you feel. Kind of.” Kara said.

“How so?” The woman asked.

“It’s a long story.” The blonde said.

“I’ve got time. But you don’t have to tell me. Maybe instead, you can tell me about this little place I’ve found myself in. help me decide.”

A smile growing on the blonde’s face, she began telling the woman about the small town, Midvale. She spoke about the town’s history, what little she knew. She told the woman of all the places to go, listing some of her favorite places like the library and parks. Shortly after the salad was gone and Kara started another story about something she and Alex had gotten into, Alex exited the kitchen searching for the blonde.

“There you are,” she said. “Mom was wondering where you were.”

“Sorry, Alex. I was talking to her,” The blonde said, gesturing to the woman.

“That’s fine. She wanted me to tell you your shift can be done if you want. We’ve been slow.” Alex said.

“Are you sure?” Kara asked, a smile slightly bigger than any of the ones she’d seen crossing her face.

“Absolutely.” The brunette said.

“Um, would it be okay if I left the diner?” Kara asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

“Sure. Just check in with Mom before you go.” She said, the blonde following her into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, she returned, a smile on her face as she came up beside the woman.

“I’m free to show you around town if you’d like. If not, I’ll be at the library if you have questions,” Kara said.

“Alright, Kara. Let’s see if you can sell this little town.” The woman said.

“I’ll do my best…” the blonde trailed off.

“Lena.”

“I’ll do my best, Lena,” Kara said, leading the brunette out of the diner.

**To Sam (6:57 p.m.):** You’ll have an address sometime tomorrow.

Maybe a small town can be a destination.


End file.
